Methods for welding component parts are already known in which the welding energy is supplied by a laser. In this context, so-called transmission technique welding methods are known in which the laser beam is directed through a transparent component onto a second component which absorbs the laser beam. Because of the absorption, this region is strongly heated, until melting of the material takes place. When the fused portion gets in touch with the material of the transparent component, this material is also melted, so that welding of the two components takes place. In order to guarantee contact of the fused portion of the absorbing material with the transparent material, the two components are pressed together during welding. The distance between them is set by measuring the welding path and by regulating the energy supplied, or it sets in after welding as a function of the force used.